warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhon Force Set-Up
This article was originally created by 'Maxx Huff and then formated by Thomas E. Witte (18-Mar-2011). Todd-sama has reformated the article for Wikia and has added some additional information not present in the original article. Basic rules for stress free play Your ultimate goal is to achieve at LEAST a 2:1 ratio, that is, you need to deal at least 2 damage for every 1 damage you (and the team) take. Most regular Typhon hitters are getting at least 5:2 and as high as 6:1. That's what you're striving for. *If you are doing 3:2 ratio or other ration less than 2:1, you are dooming the Epic to failure because though you are doing more damage than receiving, a 2:1 ratio is the MINIMUM required to make this a successful event. *If you are getting 2:1 or somewhat greater before Typhon becomes enraged but then discover that after it is enraged, you are doing less than 2:1 damage, STOP IMMEDIATELY! Hopefully, there will be others who can save the event. In order to get a 2:1 ratio, you'll need to follow a basic template and make adjustments based on what units you have. Force Set Up In the early stages of the Typhon, it has only the following units: *6 healers (Armored) *6 assault jammers (Robotic) *6 Boson Lasers (Neither type, deals damage, immune to generic jamming) You should really have between 5-8 armored jammers. Place these in the first 5-8 slots of your force. If you do not have 5, then you could put a robotic jammer in slots 6-8, but it is not crucial. Fill up the rest of your assault slots with Photon Walkers (with an Omega vindicator) or Anvils. If you decide on Anvils and you have enough of them, consider using the War Division formation. Your armor jammers will take out Typhon's healing units, just like in an Asphodel. Ideally, in the early stages of the Typhon, you completely knock out all of it's healing units. Your robotic jammers will take out Typhon's assault jammers. But if your armor jammers have alread done their work, it's fine if they get jammed. This is why it's rather pointless to use a lot of robotic jammers in your force and instead target it's healing units. OPTIMUM UNITS COMMANDERS Here are some potential commanders to use in your force. *Korvald: WC Commander that does over 20 damage per attack. *Maion: Will block two jams. *Octane: Will heal and damage for each robotic (if you're using Photon Walkers). Could be a good reinforcement to bring in with Machine Mill. *Aiko: Does damage and heals for each robotic (Photon Walker/Blitz Armor force). Could be a good reinforcement to bring in with Machine Mill. *Halcyon: Brings in four Peacekeepers (or 3 Peacekeepers and 1 Havoc) for their healing. (However, Concussive Guard is better if you use both Aiko and Octane. This even more so in combination with Omega and Beowolf Cluster). Once you are stronger, you'll want to bring in either Tactical Infantry or Sharpshooter for additional damage. *Cassandra -- Same as Halcyon with the added bonus of a 25% boost to your base attack. *Tactical Infantry with Boris' 25% Infantry boost while being reinforced by Halcyon can do up to 30 damage *Riggs: Reinforces two robotic units (Photon Walkers, Blitz Armor) *Stavros: Reinforces two robotic units (Photon Walkers, Blitz Armor) *Malort: Prevents a lot of healing *The Butcher: Prevents 5 healing on average per attack. *Ajax: Jams a robotic, but as stated above that's not crucial. *Attalia: Heals you a lot, can help your damage ratio. *Siren: The epic commander to have in any epic event. If you are using at least two Trident units to jam armor, then you can have Siren bring in Poseidon in order to do a bit more damage. *Vile: Brute force damage against an epic boss. *Kaszatah - Does more damage than Dyson and helps with any Thrashers that you may be using. *Terrogor: Can bring in two WC Thrasher units. *Kaya: If she brings in a Thrasher, she will do more damage than The Butcher prevents. *Dyson: Another high damage commander. ASSAULT Armor jammers *Tridents: Jams 1 Armored. 50% *Alpha Mech: Jams 2 Armored. 50% *Quad Rover: Jams 1 armored. 40% *Marksman: Jams 1 armored. 30% Robotic jammers *Gun Runner: Jams 1 robotic. 50% *Ajax: Jams 1 robotic: 40% Note: Xeno Mauler is pointless to use because even though it will control one of it's assault jammers, (1) you're already beyond the jamming stage and (2) YOU can't use an assault jammer against IT. STRUCTURES *Mobile Encampment: Lots of healing and some minor anti-healing. *Purifier: Lots of healing. *Adytum: Good choice would be Attalia and a Peacekeeper. If you are stronger, Opak and Rumbler. *Machine Mills: Reinforce two robotics (Aiko, Octane, Photo Walkers, Juggernaut). *Assembly Plants: Reinforce one Armored unit (Anvils, Juggernaut). *Command Center: Jams an Armor, but is only 30% proc-rate. *Tesla Cannon: Jams an armor and does some damage but only has 35% proc-rate. *Warp Tunnel: 100% xeno reinforcement (Gravity Tanks) *Launchport: 100% Flying reinforcement (See below) *Blood Pool: 100% Bloodthirsty reinforcement (Ravagers or Infestor Tanks) *Fission Charge: Big damage. *Blockade: Big damage *SkyCom Neuro-Core: Reinforces a robotic 60% of the time and does OK damage. (Ideally you want it to bring in a Photon Walker) *Prometheus: Big damage and can bring in two assault units as well as block one jam. If it's reinforcements proc, it will bring in the two first available units from your Reinforcement box. REINFORCEMENTS Starting from the top down: *Halcyon/Cassandra -> Peacekeepers & Havoc (if you need more healing), or if you already are doing better than a 2:1 ratio, Tactical Infantry and/or Sharpshooter. *Riggs -> Photon Walkers *Siren -> Razor (if not using Tridents) or Posiedon (if using at least two Tridents) *Machine Mills -> Photon Walkers *Assembly Plants -> Anvils *Skycom Neuro-Core -> Photon Walkers *Blood Pool -> Infestor Tanks (Todd-sama thinks Ravagers are better with combined anti-heal/damage being greater than Infestor Tanks total damage but if you've managed to jam all of Typhon's healers, then Infestor Tanks would be the better choice). Or be adventurous and go Brood Mother -> Infestor tanks. Since Brood Mother is only a 30% proc rate, that's not super ideal. *Warp Tunnel -> There are several options here since Xenos are the most prolific reinforcing division. Your idea is to get gravity tanks in, so you could just put in 8 warp tunnels and bring in 8 GTs. Or you can be adventurous and start with Dreadship-Daemon-Ixnedrone-Enclave Warlord-Gravity Tanks... Be smart about it. *Launchport -> Another way to start the dreadship chain listed above or just have it bring in a Thrasher. While Viral Clusters prevent healing, they don't prevent as much healing as you can get out of tough structure or reinforcing another PW/Anvil. BOOSTS Don’t forget the Fortify boost in the armory. Ideally bring in more structures that can further reinforce PW's or Anvils. If you can't, then bring in hard hitting structures like Fission Charge. Additional Notes *You'll want to use either Medic Rush (large amount of healing) or the WC boost Biointerference with its very large anit-heal ability. Category:Help desk Category:Strategies